


If Mary Had Missed (an AU 221b)

by stellamira1936



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, AU, Dark!Mycroft, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4573716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellamira1936/pseuds/stellamira1936
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My entry for Mid0nz's Mister Blue Skull contest; a rather dark 221b....</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Mary Had Missed (an AU 221b)

This time, all the proprieties were observed. Naturally, the details had fallen to Mycroft; Mummy and Daddy meant well, but... Well. All finished, now, and in the can, so to speak. Sherlock's undamaged organs were being useful elsewhere; the rest was ash.

The final propriety was disposal of the deceased's effects. Mummy had requested –– demanded! –– that Sherlock's friends each choose something to remember him by. Mycroft rolled his eyes but indulged her, as always: Now, especially.

He gathered them all in Baker Street, sans Mary Watson (that matter would be seen to, eventually... _revenge is a dish best savoured cold_...) and Mycroft explained Mummy's "request." They shuffled and snuffled, hesitant. Mycroft waited.

Mrs. Hudson broke first, lifting the skull from the mantle and cradling it, her lips pressed white. Miss Hooper, chin quivering, quietly took down that ghastly painting, steadying its skeletal grinning blue against her leg. Lestrade, gripping the terracotta Chinese archer, swallowed hard. "I remember...." His sturdy voice cracked, faltering.

Fists in pockets, John shook his head: No.

That would not do. Mycroft chose for him: The glass pyramid, heavy with sand and shell and memory. He deliberately let go; John caught it, grating, "What about for you? Or would that be _sentiment?_ "

A dark reflection glinted behind Mycroft's bland smile. "When it's time, I'm sure there will be."


End file.
